


Some Great Library Drabbles

by EmLeeKoe



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Blood, Book - Freeform, Death, Drabble, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, London, Loss, Nightmares, PTSD, Reading, Whump, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmLeeKoe/pseuds/EmLeeKoe
Summary: I don't think I have the brainpower to follow the entire drabble-a-day thing, but I thought it'd be fun to write drabbles for whichever prompts spark my imagination. :)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	1. Lies For Books (Prompt: Book)

He hid in the rafters of one of his father’s book warehouses, stealing a stray beam of dull sunlight that fell through a crack in the roof to read his stolen Original book.  
He hid the book in a dark corner where nobody would find it.  
He ran through the streets as cloudy day turned to stormy night, hurrying to get home before he was missed.  
His father stormed out of his office and seized him by the collar, demanding to know what he’d done with the book.  
He said he didn’t know.  
His father slapped him.  
He didn’t cry.


	2. Back Again (Prompt: Hug)

Icy chills run up Wolfe’s back as the prison walls close in around him. His lover’s hand, fingers intertwined with his own, is the only thing keeping him from curling into a terrified ball on the floor. He feels his old scars as if they’re still bleeding, and dark, menacing shadows lurk in the corners of his eyes.

Jess unlocks the cell and runs in. Wolfe wants to grab him, to save him, but Santi pulls him close as Jess hugs Thomas.

Neither he nor Thomas are alone; maybe, someday, they’ll be alright.

But right now, he wants to flee.


	3. Big, Strong, Gentle (Prompt: Thomas's Hands)

Thomas gazed at his hands.

Once, they’d been tools of creation and comfort. Big, strong, gentle. If he curled them into fists, it was to raise them and cheer on a friend, or to defend someone weaker than him.

But what had they become? Bruised, scraped, bloody. Weapons of destruction. Ever since the prison, he was afraid of them, of his own strength, of the damage he might do when he slipped into darkness.

But now, he was safe. Scarred, calloused, traumatized—but stronger, wiser, braver. Perhaps, someday, scars would fade, and his hands would be big, strong, gentle again.


	4. Drowning in Blood (Prompt: Sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is Not Okay re: Brendan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like writing whumpy drabbles. Sue me. 🤣

Blood was everywhere. The crimson liquid poured from his brother’s wound, slicked his skin, drenched his clothing, and then Brendan disappeared, and Jess sank into the pool of red as it deepened, roared, swallowing him whole—

“Jess!” Someone called his name from far away, and he opened his eyes on darkness.

“It was just a dream,” said Thomas as Jess clung to him. “You’re safe.”

It had been months, but the hollow, wrenching loss ripped through him anew, as if Brendan had only just been killed. Trembling, he wept against Thomas’s warm, strong chest.

He would never sleep again.


End file.
